Fire and Shadow: The Pillar's Destiny
by Risha Theia Vision
Summary: Eagle, who has been watching the Knight of Fire for some time, decides to show her how he feels, when he catches her alone, outside Cephiro Castle. Something mystifying is warping the Proof of the Pillar into something new, unseen. Read and Review!
1. Showing His Feelings Under the Moonlight

**_Authors Note: I have always wanted to write a fiction involving Hikaru and Eagle, as they are my favourite characters from Magic Knight Rayearth! So I have conceived this idea for a short story. If you want me to turn this into a full fiction, review and let me know what you think! Enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Fire And Shadow_**

The cold blaze of the faraway stars, journeying through the shadowy firmament gleamed faintly, twinkling amongst the feathery clouds. The delicate, crystalline spires and towers that comprised Cephiro Castle refracted the luminosity. The citadel was surrounded within a pearly corona, driving back the bleak fear and uncertainty that permeated this once beautiful land. Everything and everyone were deep in restful slumber, except for one lone figure, traversing through the desecrated places, as if seeking something.

The veils of night parted, revealing a slight figure, clad in the armour of a Magic Knight of Cephiro. A brilliant crimson glow emanated from a mystifying jewel, inset on a gauntlet, its light driving back the still darkness and illuminating the path to a secret, hidden within the rocks. A scant flash of green shot across the edge of her vision, revealing the long sought after sanctuary. Hikaru Shidou, the youthful wielder of fire, smiled softly to herself. She now felt at peace here, within a location no other living soul knew about or dreamt of.

She scampered quickly along the dusty trail, her booted feet barely touching the decaying ground. She secreted herself through a crack in the rocks, coming to a place where she gained private moments for herself, longed for surcease from her arduous and dangerous duty as a Magic Knight and defender of Cephiro. An alabaster bag dangled from her slack fingers, containing herbs, their sweet earthy scent drifting upon the winds.

Slender digits untied the ribbon that confined her ruby locks. The shining filaments danced, teased from the braid by the spectral fingers of the night currents. Hikaru let the ribbon fall, where it lay, hidden within the confines of the tunnel.

The sound of running water resounded within her ears. Hikaru quickened her pace and emerged from the gloom, to a view of pristine magnificence, possibly the last finite trace to exist within this crumbling world.

A gently smoking spring lay before her. Hikaru eagerly strode to the rim of the mossy bank. She placed the bag on the grass and disrobed, her clothes dropping into an untidy heap. She laid her glove on top, within easy reach, a precaution against intrusion. Although she thought to herself within the core of her wearied mind, that her innate enchantments would be enough protection.

She dived into the steaming waters, emerging a brief instant later, her hair floating free on the surface. She reached into the cloth carrier, extracting a handful of fragrant herbs, crushing them. Hikaru began to bathe washing away the strain of the previous hours. Unknown to the young woman, another individual was also roaming within the darkness.

* * *

A tall, muscular figure garbed in white, black and green, followed a trail of dusty, miniscule footprints that faded into the distance. Eagle Vision, Commander of the spaceship, the NSX, had touched down upon the ravaged dirt, hiding the FTO mechanism behind a large tumble of boulders. He had caught a brief glimpse of Hikaru vanishing into the dusk. He had vacated the mechanical bulk of the FTO and decided to follow her. 

His mind was centred upon this mysterious girl who had haunted his thoughts since he had met her, shortly after his arrival. The Magic Knight of Fire intrigued him deeply. Since then, he had waited for an opportunity to be alone with her, talk with her, before he succumbed to his unavoidable demise.

That possibility had come, sooner than he had anticipated. Eagle had watched Hikaru emerge unobserved from the shelter of the palace for several weeks. He knew there would be no immediate distractions.

He noticed the opening within the rocky wall and slipped inside the murky cavern. A sparkle of scarlet diverted his attention. He knelt and picked up the fragment of cloth. It was a decoration. Eagle smiled. She was very close.

Eagle increased his stride, appearing from the passageway. Hikaru was there, bathing in this hidden spring, a reminder of what Cephiro had once been: a realm of loveliness. The Fire Knight was unaware of his presence. But to his woodland gaze, there was something that, to him, was more exquisite and it was within his reach.

* * *

Eagle let his cloak drop to the soil, to lie beside Hikaru's garments. The Autozam Commander disrobed and quietly entered the liquid warmth of the secluded spring. He moved soundlessly through the stunted grass and entered the torrid waters. He approached her diminutive form. He could detect the scent of the flowers she used, their aroma lingering within the cool atmosphere. Eagle raised one hand, and ran his fingers through Hikaru's glistening tresses, enjoying the sensation of the cerise strands against his fingers. He wrapped the thick mane of hair around his fingers, moving it away. He pressed his warm lips against the back of her neck. Hikaru whimpered at the inexplicable contact. 

She turned abruptly, only to see the being that had touched her so intimately. Her rose eyes widened in surprise when she saw whom it was. She dropped the flowers, their petals cascading through the air, to land on the water's rippling planes. A few stray petals had lingered, entangled within the long, crimson filaments. The rest shifted, bobbing upon the water in myriad patterns, ever-changing.

Terrified, Hikaru stepped back hesitantly, her heart beating rapidly. She began to shiver, feeling uncertain about Eagle's intentions. Eagle noticed Hikaru was trembling, that she seemed to be frightened by his presence. He knew he had to quell that perception; he did not want that to interfere later. A solitary, shining tear slipped free, trailing down one pale cheek. Only to fall onto the hand that Eagle lifted, to erase the newly birthed wetness.

One hand crept around her petite waist pulling her closer, to rest against his broad chest. The other gripped her chin, tilting her head, until their eyes met. Hikaru looked frightened and uncertain. Eagle spoke gently then, his lips above her ear.

'Shhh, Hikaru.' His voice was tender, a soothing note contained within. 'I will not hurt you. Just let me be with you, for this one instant in time. No wars or pain. Just you and I, under the stars.'

One thumb brushed the smooth skin of her lips, travelling down the column of her neck, coming to rest above her heart. Eagle could feel the rapid fluttering of her heart beneath his fingers, the rise and fall as she breathed. Eagle had never expected to find love when he had proposed the invasion of Cephiro. But when he first saw her, on the deck of the NSX, he had fallen for her then, without realizing it. He had watched her carefully for weeks, hoping to gain a moment alone with her. It had finally happened.

_She is beautiful. _Eagle thought to himself, his desire for her swelling within the core of his soul. He desperately wanted to give it life. _She is kind and generous, trusting everyone. If there was anyone I wanted to link with, it would be her._

Like most of his people, Eagle had the ability to bond his spirit with that of another, especially one he cared for. Eagle could feel that potentiality stir, yearning to be filled. It had to be given a voice and that would occur, tonight, under the glow of the distant stars. He could feel his will slip free, reaching into the thoughts of the young Fire Knight.

A tear slipped free from Hikaru's shining damask eyes, reflecting the cold light of the moon. As she gazed into Eagle's woodland pools, she glimpsed his entire psyche, for her to see. He recognized the perception he was displaying.

_I have only known him for a while, I'm unsure and scared._ The remainder of that thought was cut off, as Eagle claimed possession of her lips, kissing her deeply, as instinct overrode conscious control.

Eagle released her mouth momentarily, drawing one coral peak into his mouth, suckling on it softly. Her body began to respond to his eager caress. His free hand cupped the other soft mound, fingers manipulating the pebbled flesh of her nipple until it became taut. A wispy moan escaped Hikaru as her slender form arched into his body. Her legs refused to support her and Eagle placed an arm around her, to stop her from slipping in the spring.

Eagle halted his ministrations, gazing down upon the girl held fast within his arms. A slight flush swept across her pale skin, lighting her features to an unearthly beauty. 'I have so much more to share with you Hikaru.' Eagle whispered fervently.

He claimed her lips again, yearning for their soft touch. Eagle let his free hand glide down her hips in the water, gently touching the soft skin of her inner thigh, slipping one long elegant finger into her warm centre, her muscles contracting against this inexplicable intrusion. Hikaru moaned into Eagle's lips as he touched this hidden part of her. Another digit slipped inside her, delving deeper until his questing fingers encountered her maiden barrier. Now he understood her shyness and fear. He would be her first.

Hikaru gasped as the unfamiliar feeling engulfed her entirely. Her whole body pulsed as Eagle caressed her, evoking new sensations that terrified and excited her at the same time. She never wanted it to cease. She sensed a fleeting touch within her churning thoughts, one that intensified her responses to Eagle's ministrations. Her breathing increased its pace, as she reacted to Eagle's skilful embrace.

Eagle raised her out of the steaming waters, settling her on the mossy bank, her back resting on the short grass. Eagle reverently parted her slender, shapely legs and moved, tenderly kissing her lower lips. Hikaru's soft cries grew louder, as his tongue explored her velvet depths. Something built within her, threatening to send her over the edge. Eagle could tell she was nearing her limit; he was losing control himself and did not know long he could maintain his tenuous hold on his emotions. He lifted himself from the water, lying next to Hikaru.

'Eagle, Eagle please.' Hikaru pleaded. She still needed him, but didn't know why.

'This will cause you pain, Hikaru.' Eagle whispered softly, he moved over her slight figure. 'I will be as gentle as possible.'

He carefully entered her welcoming body, shattering the veil of her virginity, and then stilled. Hikaru whimpered at the sudden pain, shining tears trailing down her cheek. Eagle tenderly kissed her, allowing her a few precious moments to recover. His strong, gentle hands explored her slender form tenderly. His fingers caressed the soft skin of her rose tipped peaks, causing Hikaru to shiver with delight. His fingers slid down the soft curves of her waist, finally reaching between their joined bodies and beginning that sweet, stroking pressure that soon had her arching her body against his. Eagle started to move within her slowly. Her diminutive body shuddering underneath him, Eagle placed one hand at the small of her back, drawing her closer. Her soft, needy sighs echoed in his ears.

His hands intertwined with her small ones, as he increased his pace, his movements becoming quicker and more rushed, yet still gentle and graceful. Waves of pleasure swept through Hikaru and her magic erupted, washing over their joined bodies. It wasn't fierce, but coursed through both of them illuminating the woodland grove. Eagle felt their souls beginning to merge, as her enchantments lanced into his body. Hikaru cried his name aloud, finding her release. At that instant, Eagle slipped into her beautiful soul, sharing in her desire. When his own release came, their two spirits were interlinked, in a tie so profound, only death could tear it asunder.

The pristine light of the lunar sphere split over their bodies like a silken shroud. Eagle wrapped a protective arm around her, resting her against his body. Her ruby hair covered them both.

'I love you, my flamed haired Knight.' Eagle said, as the oblivion of sleep claimed them both.

* * *

**_I now have three reviews and the next chapter is being written and will be up in a few weeks, after I have a nasty college exam out of the way!_**


	2. A Mage's Dark Dreams

_Cephiro; a mystical world in trouble, governed by the laws of the will and the potentiality of enchantments._

_The Powers of the Pillar; immutable evidence that the strength of the mind and heart can hold sway over all._

_An uncertain destiny that must be ignited; for the future to awaken and despair dispelled._

_A Magic Knight and foreign Commander; who both may hold the key to Cephiro's salvation._

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't claim ownership of Magic Knight Rayearth. The ladies at Clamp do. I'm just using the characters for this fan fiction and for the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. The plot, magic and any original characters that appear are the property of the author. © Eternal Sailor Crystal 2006-2007.**_

* * *

****

_**Fire and Shadow: the Pillar's Destiny**_

_**Chapter 1: A Mage's Dark Dreams**_

Master Mage Clef awoke, a strangled cry escaping from his lips. He raised one trembling hand; erasing the droplets of sweat that had fallen into his eyes. Ever since the demise of the last Pillar: Princess Emerald, the Master Mage had been plagued with horrific nightmares. The latest episode came surging to the front of his exhausted mind.

Using the Mages discipline that had been instilled into him since his early childhood, Clef strived to banish the images to the back of his subconscious mind. But he failed in his attempt to utilize the tranquility of his chosen path and the horror within his dreams began to haunt him once again.

* * *

_**Dream Sequence:**_

_Screams of pain, and bleak terror echoed within the recesses of his thoughts. Fire and ash filtered into the once pristine skies of Cephiro. The lands quaked and rumbled; disintegrating into nothingness, falling into the expansive void._

_Malevolent creatures roamed the ruined landscape; devouring those unfortunate enough to linger within their reach. Immense earth quakes cascaded throughout the lands; reaching the crystalline structure that comprised the last, finite sanctuary that the beleaguered people of Cephiro had fled to. _

_A vast explosion: and Cephiro; the land of the heart, vanished into the ether; never to be reborn in the light of hope and regeneration; unless a new Pillar was chosen. The eternal sands within the Clock of Chronos were finally abandoning Cephiro._

_The final dissolution of Cephiro was now very, tragically real. One last representation entered his roiling thoughts: that of a golden and silver dragon intertwined, casting their light and grace upon Cephiro._

* * *

Clef finally managed to dispel the hold his dreams had upon him. Calling upon his Ethereal Gift; Clef summoned his Mage's Staff. The ashen white stave levitated across the bedchamber and into his waiting fingers. With a whispered spell, the jewel affixed to the top gleamed with an innate radiance; the somnolent sorcery stirring from dormancy. Clef interweaved his spiritual élan with that of the gem and sent his thoughts into the entirety of Cephiro Castle.

He saw myriad images. Mokona pursuing Primera the Fairy in a never ending chase. Primera's angry shouts and sarcastic retorts made Clef smile with amusement. At this early hour, Lantis was brooding within the communal gardens, songbirds filling the air with their sweet melodies, flew by. Lafarga patrolling the corridors. Ascot the young summoner; conversing with some of his bestial companions.

Clef directed the powers of his mind upwards; towards the highest point of the citadel; where the Coronet of the Pillar was confined. A strange energy field was emanating from the Coronet. In all of the years of his long existence, Clef had never heard of such an occurrence.

The crystal clear, shielding waters that protected the Pillar's crown from malicious intentions awoke with an intense fury. The form of the golden Coronet rippled and wavered for a moment, before its structure stabilized. Clef had glimpsed something rather peculiar and disturbing. **_Two _**coronets had occupied the Altar of the Crown. Such a thing had never happened before. Only the strongest mind could hold governance over Cephiro. That was the oldest, most immutable law that had proven to be true since Cephiro's creation.

A loud, frantic knocking interrupted his soul's sojourn. Clef voiced his permission to enter his private quarters. The door was flung open with such force, it rattled within its frame. Umi and Fuu: the Magic Knights of Water and Wind ran into the room. That was when Clef knew that something was very wrong.

'Clef.' Umi whispered softly. 'Hikaru is missing. Her bed hasn't been slept in. We've searched the whole castle and there's no sign of her anywhere.'

Clef launched a telepathic call upon the mystical winds that permeated the castle. He cared for all the Magic Knights deeply and the inexplicable disappearance of the Fire Knight caused him grave concern. The matter of the unusual activities of the Proof of the Pillar was placed aside; a problem to be pondered over later; when there was ample time and opportunity.

* * *

_**Secluded Hot spring**_

Hikaru slowly awoke, her senses becoming more alert as her body stirred to full wakefulness. A chilling wind caressed her soft skin; causing her to shiver involuntarily. The young girl felt confused for a slight moment, suddenly remembering where she was and who was lying on the sweet, fragrant grass beside her.

She shifted her slender form, her damask eyes regarding the slumbering Eagle nestled against her slender body. His arm rested around her slim waist; cradling her against his muscular body. His white and green cloak covered both of them; keeping most of the cold, early morning breezes away from them. Carefully, Hikaru moved, sitting up, keeping her movements precise and controlled; not wanting to wake the Autozam Commander.

The teenager disengaged herself from the confining circle of Eagle's arms. Moving on silent feet, she picked up her clothes, dropping them in an untidy tumble atop the mossy bank. She was about to enter the shimmering, gently steaming waters, when she glimpsed her reflection. What she saw made her heart hammer frantically within her chest.

A golden dragon had appeared on her right arm. The mystifying image encircled her entire arm, marring the soft skin of her neck. The mark ended below her right ear. It seemed to radiate light and energy. A golden solar insignia glinted from underneath scarlet bangs. Her sorceries seemed to have increased in strength. Hikaru could feel the radiant light of her fire magic burning deep within the core of her spirit. As well as something that had not been there previously.

_What has happened to me? _Hikaru thought. _These marks weren't there yesterday. Where did they come from? _

Dismissing that train of thought Hikaru turned her head slightly; her crimson gaze falling on the still slumbering Eagle Vision. She blushed as her mind vividly recalled the events of the prior hours. He too, bore replicas of the symbols that now adorned her form. A mysterious power was being exuded by them.

She entered the soothingly warm waters of the spring and began to cleanse herself of the dirt and diminutive stones and twigs that were entangled within her long, scarlet hair; when a roar; followed by a pillar of unearthly, disembodied fire erupted within the clearing. Eagle awoke rather abruptly, reaching for a weapon that was concealed within his military clothing. His brown eyes searched the confines of the hidden grove until he glimpsed Hikaru standing within the hot spring.

A being began to materialize within the dancing fires; rapidly taking shape and form. Hikaru felt a fleeting touch within her thoughts and realized who it was within the flames.

'Rayearth!' The Magic Knight gasped with a sense of astonishment.

The Rune God regarded his Knight with burning eyes; no fathomable emotion within the depths of his gaze.

* * *

**_If you want to know what happens next, you know the drill. I know this is rather short; I will be adding_ _extra material to this when I upload the next chapter. See you all in Chapter 2!_**


	3. Rayearth's Warning

_Cephiro; a mystical world in trouble, governed by the laws of the will and the potentiality of enchantments._

_The Powers of the Pillar; immutable evidence that the strength of the mind and heart can hold sway over all._

_An uncertain destiny that must be ignited; for the future to awaken and despair dispelled._

_A Magic Knight and foreign Commander; who both may hold the key to Cephiro's salvation._

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't claim ownership of Magic Knight Rayearth. The ladies at Clamp do. I'm just using the characters for this fan fiction and for the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. The plot, magic and any original characters that appear are the property of the author. © Eternal Sailor Crystal 2006-2008.**_

* * *

****

_**Fire and Shadow: the Pillar's Destiny**_

_**Chapter 2: Rayearth's Warning**_

Eagle's fingers tightened around the hilt of the small dagger as he watched the enigmatic creature appear before the Magic Knight who had retreated into the steaming, liquid waters of the hot spring. It appeared to be an immense lion, but the Autozam Commander could not say for sure. Hypnotic, mystical flames shrouded the beast; the hues ever-changing, flickering from one colour to the next. Eagle could sense the potentiality this creature emanated. This was one opponent he definitely did not stand a solitary chance against. Eagle silently decided; within the depths of his restless thoughts that he would stay where he was currently standing; lest the being's ire become directed full upon him.

The young Fire Knight however; did not seem to be apprehensive or fearful of the being that had inexplicably appeared before both of them. The mantle of prismatic, shimmering flames dispersed. Eagle's amber eyes widened as he saw the golden dragon that intertwined around one slender arm and up the soft skin of her neck. A golden solar symbol glinted upon her pale brow; half shrouded by crimson bangs. Her long, damask hair cascaded down her back, swaying to the cadence of the early morning winds. His heart seemed to still within its life giving rhythm as he realized that something unspoken passed between the Knight and this mysterious being. The young girl burst from the glistering warmth; iridescent water droplets falling in a miniature rain as her movements carried her across the cool, dewy grass.

Eagle recalled her whispered voice; a name lingering upon her lips as the writhing fire erupted within this secret place. The creature before him was a Rune God; Rayearth; the Deity who held absolute governance over the aspect of Fire and was reputed to represent courage and a strong will. He realized with an innate clarity, that the potentiality wielded by this being was immeasurable; it was a strength that he had no hope of winning against.

A thought crept; unbidden, uncalled for; into his roiling thoughts. _So this is a Rune God. The tales I have heard within Autozam hide the truth._

A brief flash of silvering brilliance arcing along the edges of his vision distracted him. His golden eyes widened with a sense of surprise when he glimpsed what was inscribed into his skin. A silver dragon; twin to the one that Hikaru bore upon her body was ever-present; except his encircled the entirety of his left arm and came to a cessation underneath his left ear. His fingers slackened their grip upon the hilt of the diminutive dagger and it plummeted to the dirt with a shallow thud. His elegant fingers brushed across his forehead; halting when the tips encountered something foreign. His amber gaze alighted upon the steel sheath of the weapon he had previously discarded. Eagle knelt and picked it up; curiously regarding his altered countenance. A silver lunar insignia now shone with a gentle innate radiance.

_When did this occur? _His mind travelled backwards; to the events that had taken place within the hours of darkness. _This happened when our souls entwined. _The remainder of that thought was forgotten as a mystifying voice whispered across the surface of his mind. It could be the voice of one being: the Fire Deity.

The Fire Spirit had walked forwards until his head pressed against the naked skin of Hikaru's chest. The Fire Knight's fingers slid into the strands of Rayearth's mane until the Rune God raised his head and set his eternal gaze full upon his chosen Knight.

'Rayearth why are you here?' Hikaru asked; her voice brimming with confusion. 'I'm not in any trouble. I haven't been harmed in any way.'

_I have come to deliver a warning, Magic Knight of Fire. Cephiro is facing a crisis. The strength of your comrades may not be enough to save it from obliteration. Another eternal power is required. One that has slumbered within Cephiro since its creation. The evidence of that is imprinted upon your skin. _The deep voice of Rayearth echoed within the recesses of her mind. _One that was utilized by the First Pillar when this world was within its infancy. The darkness that is prevalent within Cephiro is only the herald for a deeper, more avaricious power._

Hikaru did not say anything as she pondered the import of the Lord of Fire's words. 'Can you tell what it is?'

_I cannot. _Bleak despondency filtered through Rayearth's words; causing Hikaru grave concern. She did not wish this once pristine, beautiful realm to meet its demise. _Its ultimate origins have been lost to the depths of history and fragile human reminiscence. There is one soul dwelling within Cephiro who may know._

A solitary, shining tear traced its way down the curve of one cheek; only to splash onto her pale hand. She had fought so hard to save this world she had come to consider a second home. The people residing here were her responsibility to guard and protect. It was her duty as a Magic Knight. She did not realize that someone was watching her; secreted within the sanctuary of Cephiro Castle; the final refuge for the citizens of Cephiro.

A few feet away; Eagle could feel the sorrow of the Fire Knight thrumming along the soul link that bound them together in a tie so profound only the shade of death could shatter it. He wanted to offer her solace; but could not find the words to do so.

* * *

_**Cephiro Castle – Master Mage's Quarters:**_

Umi and Fuu watched in relative, apprehensive silence as Clef gazed deeply into a far seeing crystal he had crafted with his Ethereal Gift. The mystical crystal cast its pearly radiance outwards, bathing the cherubic face of the sorcerer; illuminating the dark circles marring his skin. He was extremely fatigued and his concern for Hikaru Shidou was apparent. He studied the events that were displayed within the core of the miniscule reliquary.

_**Farsight Crystal Vision:**_

_The crystal glowed with innate élan; partially dissolving the veil. Images; indistinct at first came forward; offering tantalizing glimpses of what might be and could be. Solar and lunar representations inscribed upon the skin of bonded souls. The enigma of a race long deceased; slumbering through the ages; focussed upon the decaying Cephiro. A forgotten world; sealed away by enchantments. Something that should have not been misplaced; but was. One word: __**Ancient**__; resonated within his mind._

Clef cancelled the sorcery that had awoken the vision spell. The light swirling within the crystal orb thinned and dispersed. Clef lowered the magical artefact and regarded the two Magic Knights.

'I know where Hikaru has gone.' Clef said; his voice betraying his exhaustion. 'There is an individual with her. Bring both of them to me. This will guide you to their location.'

Fuu retrieved the object from where it was cradled; within the Master Mage's fingers. 'Thank you Clef. Hikaru is going to get a thorough scolding from Umi and I for making us worry like this.'

The Wind Knight pivoted upon her boot heels and ran down the quiescent passageway; the Wind Knight following close behind. As their footsteps receded into the distance; a thought crept into his weary mind.

_After so long, it is finally occurring. My dreams were a message. It was fortunate I heeded them._

The Master Mage wondered what the emergence of the intertwined golden and silver dragons would signify.

* * *

_**Onward to Chapter 3: The Prophecy of the Ancients. I promise the chapters will be much longer and written better. I will try to post it as soon as my studies permit!**_


	4. Remembrance

_Cephiro; a mystical world in trouble, governed by the laws of the will and the potentiality of enchantments._

_The Powers of the Pillar; immutable evidence that the strength of the mind and heart can hold sway over all._

_An uncertain destiny that must be ignited; for the future to awaken and despair dispelled._

_A Magic Knight and foreign Commander; who both may hold the key to Cephiro's salvation._

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't claim ownership of Magic Knight Rayearth. The ladies at Clamp do. I'm just using the characters for this fan fiction and for the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. The plot, magic and any original characters that appear are the property of the author. © Eternal Sailor Crystal 2006-2008.**_

* * *

_**Fire and Shadow: the Pillar's Destiny**_

_**Chapter 3: Remembrance**_

Clef watched with weary eyes as the Wind Knight, clutching the Farsight Crystal and the Water Knight vacated the chamber. Their rapid footsteps receded into the distance; after a few moments fading out of hearing distance. The images displayed within the ensorcelled crystal had caused something to shift deep inside his thoughts. Especially the representation of the intertwined golden and silver dragons, glistering with an otherworldly brilliance.

At that particular instant Clef felt all 746 years of life weigh heavily upon him. A memory surged forwards from the depths of his mind; one that had long since been forgotten. Such incidences occurred if an individual had lived as long as the premier Mage of Cephiro. His life had interlinked with many of the myriad Pillars that had governance of Cephiro. His eyes had glimpsed a plethora of peculiar things.

He had been quite youthful, in the reckoning of time as the life's vitality of Mages blazed far brighter than that of an ordinary Cephiran. Mages could live for as long as he or she chose. As a consequence of his innate Gift surpassing that of any other Mage or magic wielder, Clef was chosen to be the Master Mage; in the service of the ruling Pillar.

Clef brushed away a few strands of white hair that had fallen into his face, obscuring his vision. He leant back against the tumble of pillows, using his Mage's Discipline to completely recall the memory with crystalline clarification. As every nuance became clearer, Clef could not believe that he had forgotten something like this.

_**Memory Recollection:**_

_When he had been a fledgling Mage, new to the responsibilities of magic, before his ascension to the position of Master Mage of Cephiro, Clef had traversed the length and breadth of Cephiro. At that current point in time, Clef had just entered into his second century of life. Clef yearned to learn all forms of enchantments that were utilized within Cephiro by the various magic wielders that inhabited the land he dwelled within._

_His journeying had taken him to the Celestial Forest; an ancient place brimming with mystery and sorcery. As he strolled amongst the eternal trees, he caught a glimpse of a most enigmatic entity. Drawing upon his innate Gift, Clef ran towards it only to discover a creature that had not existed within Cephiro for millennia; since the advent of the First Pillar._

_A dragon; light flickering over its sapphire scales lay within the confines of a secluded glade. Prismatic luminosity coalesced; growing ever brighter. Clef had to shield his eyes against the burning intensity. After a few moments Clef felt the élan recede. Clef lowered his hands, his lavender gaze lingering over what now stood within the clearing. A humanoid figure stood there for a second; its form overlaid with that of the dragon and then the double image faded. Clef knew, with utmost certainty; the being that now walked the confines of the Celestial Forest. _

_A Dragonlord. Also known to a few as the Ancients. Having both a human and magical form; capable of wielding enchantments that had long since disappeared from human knowledge. The First Race of Cephiro before humanity walked the land. They had ensured the stability of Cephiro long before the Pillar System governed the path of Cephiro. Just as humans emerged; their civilization inexplicably collapsed. It was rumoured in legend that a dark force had cause them to meet with an untimely demise._

_Clef continued to watch. The strange individual appeared to be performing an incantation. Clef could sense the tides of mystical energy swell within the clearing. A myriad of objects were materialising. A series of marble columns, ornate script adorned the smooth surfaces. Two pillars within the centre were decorated with symbols of golden and silver dragons. Power was being channelled into the two columns for some specific unknown reason. After a few hours had passed the figure departed and the ethereal constructs remained. _

_Clef shouldered aside branches and foliage in his eagerness to approach. He reached the boundaries of the hidden, woodland glade. As he prepared to take one step into the clearing; a shimmering barrier snapped into place; barring his entry. It was a shielding spell. From the distance that separated Clef from the pillars, he could see the script that was carved into the marble. It was the ancient language of the Temple of Magic; the place where Clef had been tutored in the ways of magic._

_What was written upon the columns could change the fate of Cephiro forever._

Clef banished the memory. The words still lingered within his thoughts as if he had read them only a few hours previously. He knew what the augury revealed within the Farsight Crystal meant. The dormant powers of the Ancients were rising.

_Their legacy has found human vessels. The crisis that is threatening Cephiro must be grave indeed. _Clef was left that with that grim train of thought as he waited for the Wind and Water Knights to retrieve Hikaru and the person that they would inadvertently find with her.

* * *

Authoress Note: please don't shoot me! I know Chapter 3 is quite short, but it does provide some background to the story! I hope all of you will continue to read and enjoy it. I will try and upload the next chapter when I can, college and work permitting. Updates for two other MKR fictions I have on this site under another penname will be uploaded soon! 


	5. The Dragonlord Tirhin

_Cephiro; a mystical world in trouble, governed by the laws of the will and the potentiality of enchantments._

_The Powers of the Pillar; immutable evidence that the strength of the mind and heart can hold sway over all._

_An uncertain destiny that must be ignited; for the future to awaken and despair dispelled._

_A Magic Knight and foreign Commander; who both may hold the key to Cephiro's salvation._

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't claim ownership of Magic Knight Rayearth. The ladies at Clamp do. I'm just using the characters for this fan fiction and for the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. The plot, magic and any original characters that appear are the property of the author. © Eternal Sailor Crystal 2006-2008.**_

* * *

_**Fire and Shadow: the Pillar's Destiny**_

_**Chapter 4: The Dragonlord Tirhin**_

_I hope Hikaru has not been harmed in any way. _Clef thought as he sensed the departure of the two other Magic Knights.

Within seconds, their energy signatures were beyond the reach of his Mage Sight. Just as he was about to unravel the enchantment that had created the Farsight Crystal, another energy signature was detected. Clef noticed this one was the same type he had encountered more than 400 years ago. It seemed another Dragonlord had invariably chosen this particular moment to reveal him or herself. Whether this was for good or ill fortune, he could not determine.

Clef called again upon his innate Ethereal Gift, working another spell. The one he had now crafted would allow him to watch and listen to anything the Dragonlord undertook. From what Clef could remember of the legends reported about these supposedly mythical beings, they were capable of tracking back a spell to its source, taking great pleasure in destroying it if they found the person wielding it to be a bothersome nuisance. Clef hoped he would not be noticed by this particular individual.

Even with the distance separating the two of them, through the Crystal, he could detect the mantle of energy exuded by the Dragonlord. Its powers far outclassed his own. As the enchantment began to fulfil its purpose, Clef caught a brief glimpse of Hikaru accompanied by her Rune God Rayearth. But there was also someone else with her. Eagle Vision; the Commander of the Autozam Invasion Fleet. It seemed as the Dragonlord had business with both the Magic Knight and Commander.

_**Within the Secluded Clearing:**_

Cautiously, Eagle watched the Rune God and the Magic Knight; they seemed to be conversing with one another. He could clearly hear Hikaru's words with his own ears, but not those of the Rune God. Glittering flames enclosed the Fire Spirit and he vanished from sight. Hikaru wiped away the last crystal teardrop from her pale cheeks. Blushing furiously, as she knew Eagle had been watching Rayearth and herself, she gathered her clothes and garbed herself quickly. Her fingers briefly lingered upon the enigmatic insignia that now adorned her skin. She sighed to herself.

_What am I going to tell the others about these? _Frustration roiled within her mind, along with a sense of uneasiness. _Umi and Fuu are going to be furious._

The last occasion she had done something considered to quite stupid by her two fellow Knights, she had received a thorough telling off. Hikaru knew that her friends only acted this way as they were concerned about her.

The chilling morning zephyrs had finally warmed under the soft rays of sunlight. Hikaru swiftly pivoted, her intention to leave this place, when she glimpsed something glistering upon one of the ramshackle, moss strewn boulders. The radiance emanated by the draconic markings seemed to glow brighter as she approached. Intrigued by what lay underneath the green shroud, Hikaru brushed away remnants of dewy moss. As the foliage was scraped away, a glittering mosaic was uncovered. Precious minerals and gemstones were inset within the rough surface of the stones. It was of a dragon; golden and silver wings outstretched, ready for flight. Replicas of the markings that were now ever present upon her skin were gracefully scrawled upon the rock. Hikaru ran curious fingers over the golden symbols.

_That is beautiful. _Her immediate problems were momentarily forgotten as she gazed at the mosaic.

She heard a strangled cry from the far side of the grove. Hikaru turned, one hand still laid palm flat against the draconic picture. The silvering symbols on Eagle's body were afire with luminescence. The surprised expression on his face would have been rather funny to Hikaru, if the same incidence had not occurred to the Fire Knight as well. A rather peculiar sound filtered through the woodland grove. Hikaru detached her hand from the bejewelled mosaic. The ruby crystal attached to her knightly gauntlet shone as she began to garner her innate Fire Gift. A large shadow swept over the two of them; followed by a wild rush of wind as an enormous, scaly creature landed within the clearing.

Hikaru cancelled her fire sorcery. She had heard tales of these beings from Clef and the other Cephirans; but she didn't think she would ever see one. Yet, here it was, right before her. _It's a dragon. A real dragon. _Not feeling afraid at all, the Fire Knight placed one hand on the scaly hide.

The huge creature was a beautiful sapphire shade, extending to silver along the wingtips. Eagle, however stood very still; the small dagger clasped within his fingers once more.

'Lantis told me the wildlife was unusual, but I didn't think the lizards were this large.' Eagle's soft voice held a trace of disbelief.

The dragon swung its long sinuous neck around until its large eyes were fixated upon Eagle. It snorted with what could only be amusement. A wash of rainbow light flickered over its scales; shrouding it from view for a few moments. As the mystical élan thinned and dispersed; another being was standing where the dragon had previously lain. A young man was now there, dressed in pale sapphire robes. A shining crystal was suspended from his neck, laying on the front of his clothing. White hair fell to the collar of his robes. His blue eyes were alight with mischief and intelligence. He had the outward, physical exterior of a teenager, but there were indications that he was much older. A smile graced his lips.

'I am not a lizard, Eagle Vision.' His voice was brimming with suppressed laughter. 'I am a Dragonlord of Cephiro. My name is Tirhin. I came here to see who now serves as the Vessels for the _Draconis Tyr.'_

* * *

_**A/N: I know this chapter is quite short; but it reveals part of the storyline I have planned for this fiction of mine! I tried to put a hint of humour in this chapter as well! All of you are probably thinking I'm nuts! Dragons in Cephiro? There are fairies i.e. Primera! So I thought other mythological creatures would be as well. I hope you all enjoyed reading this. The next act: To Capture an Eagle, should be up at the end of January 2008! See you next year!**_


	6. A Hint of the Past

_Cephiro; a mystical world in trouble, governed by the laws of the will and the potentiality of enchantments._

_The Powers of the Pillar; immutable evidence that the strength of the mind and heart can hold sway over all._

_An uncertain destiny that must be ignited, for the future to awaken and despair dispelled._

_A Magic Knight and foreign Commander; who both may hold the key to Cephiro__'__s salvation._

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don**__**'**__**t claim ownership of Magic Knight Rayearth. The women at Clamp do. I**__** am**__** just using the characters for this fan fiction and for the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. The plot, magic and any original characters that appear are the property of the author. © Eternal Sailor Crystal 2006-2009.**_

_**Fire and Shadow: the Pillar**__**'**__**s Destiny**_

_**Chapter 5: A Hint of the Past**_

Tirhin's, blue, crystalline eyes sparkled with a faint sense of humour as he regarded the Magic Knight and Commander. His smile grew broader as his gaze lingered briefly upon the markings now borne by Hikaru and Eagle. He snapped his fingers, the sharp noise somehow hanging echoing in the still air. The bejewelled mosaic, the various gems aglow under the radiance of the sun, cast a glittering shadow around the Dragonlord.

'It seems that everything is occurring in accordance to the spells laid down here by my people ages past.' Tirhin lowered his hand. 'This place was once home to my kind, centuries before humanity came to sentience. We kept to the skies, in our Othershape, or walked in this form.'

Tirhin swept a hand across his robes, indicating the human form he had shifted into. Behind the small group, the mosaic shone more brightly, the air shimmered with waves of magic, flowing within the woodland glade. What seemed to be buildings were coalescing, towering above the Dragonlord, Magic Knight and Commander. Nevertheless, the light of the sun shone through, showing how insubstantial these constructs were.

Beautiful song was carried upon the winds, dancing amongst the buildings. Whisperings lingered, both human and in human voices chattering.

'From here my people watched humanity grow to intelligence. We saw their potential, their ability to become more than what they first seemed to be.' Tirhin gazed at the mural, placing a hand against the mural. 'The Elder Lords of my race formed the Dragon Pact. A vow to help humanity grow into what we believed they could be our equals. We taught the gift of magic to humans, in order to fulfil their potential.'

A large shadow flew overhead, causing Hikaru's long red tresses to stir wildly within the breeze. Hikaru gathered the recalcitrant strands, looking towards the sky. A gasp escaped her lips, as she saw a dragon move gracefully through the sky. It bore the same markings that were now twined about her neck.

Tirhin smiled at the young Knight's reaction. 'Humanity was grateful for the knowledge we taught them. With our guidance, they began to flourish. However, there were those who thought we were withholding knowledge from them. Many of my kind were killed. The Dragon Pact had been shattered by the very people we had sworn to guide. Nevertheless, there was an unforeseen tragedy. Cephiro was damaged. There were too few of us to maintain the balance. Hence the first human Pillar of Cephiro was born; bound to Cephiro.'

Tirhin snapped his fingers again, radiance erupting from within his very skin. A crystal began to materialize, force dancing within its core. Tirhin threw the orb into the air, but it did fall. It hung there, emanating magic.

'Within this memory sphere is a prophecy, spoken by a Draconic Oracle, Meyra. Ten Dragonlords sacrificed their lives and powers in order to keep Cephiro from falling into the void. Humanity broke the Pact with us. Only humanity can restore the balance.'

The crystal moved through the air, coming to a halt a few feet away from the Fire Knight. Hikaru stepped forward, cupping her hands underneath the globe. It fell into her hands.

'The Dragon Prophecy has now begun. Whether it leads to salvation or destruction, only time will say.' Tirhin placed one hand upon the orb, as it began to glow with an innate radiance.

_**A/N:**__** short I know, but it is a part of the story. I am so sorry for not updating for a whole year, real life has been keeping me busy!**_


	7. The Dragon Prophecy

_Cephiro; a mystical world in trouble, governed by the laws of the will and the potentiality of enchantments._

_The Powers of the Pillar; immutable evidence that the strength of the mind and heart can hold sway over all._

_An uncertain destiny that must be ignited, for the future to awaken and despair dispelled._

_A Magic Knight and foreign Commander; who both may hold the key to Cephiro's salvation._

_**Standard disclaimers apply. I don't claim ownership of Magic Knight Rayearth. The characters of Magic Knight Rayearth belong to Clamp. I am just using the characters for this fan fiction and for the enjoyment of Rayearth fans everywhere. The plot, magic and any original characters that appear are the property of the author. © Risha Theia Vision 2009-2010.**_

_**Fire and Shadow: the Pillar's Destiny**_

_**Act 6: The Dragon Prophecy**_

'Confined within this mystical orb is the Dragon Prophecy,' Tirhin regarded the Fire Knight and commander with an austere gaze. 'It is time for the Prophecy to be released.'

Tirhin grasped the shining orb within both pale hands. Pivoting, he flung the glowing crystal against the jewelled mosaic Hikaru had admired only moments before. Piercing, blinding light flooded the clearing. Wincing at the sudden brightness, Hikaru flung her arms up, protecting her eyes. Behind her she heard a strangled cry. It could only come from Eagle.

Slowly the radiance began to recede. Light sparkled amongst the sphere fragments, causing them to shine like jewels carelessly spilled upon the grass. Hikaru lowered her arms, her eyes of rose widening with surprise. Fading then re-appearing was the spectral figure of a woman. She was garbed in robes similar to those of Tirhin. A silver circlet graced her pale brow. Her eyes were cobalt in hue. A dragon tattoo, similar to those borne by Hikaru and Eagle, was afire with resplendent light circling her neck.

'_My name is Meyra, chosen to bear the draconis tyr of Aliandra, Dragonlord of Prophecy. To those Tirhin has passed this Prophecy to; heed my words._

_A time of darkness, a time of pain shall cover the land which was once home to souls entwining light of magic and radiance of dragons. The Pillar will fall, paving the way for darkness to embrace the land. Those blessed with the soul lit powers of the Eldest will join, emerging from the dark._

_Together they will seek the Fallen, restoring their light within the Temple of the Pact, proving the worthiness of humanity to carry the powers of the Dragonlords._

_Cephiro shall be restored, the sacrifices of the Pillar abolished forever. The light of humanity and dragonlords will shine upon a bright future._

_These are the words of the Dragon Prophecy passed down to me. Whether it succeeds or fails is up to you.'_

The phantom of Meyra dissipated, leaving Hikaru, Eagle and Tirhin standing within the secluded clearing.

Tirhin strode over to the Autozam Commander, placing one hand directly over Eagle's heart. 'On behalf of my people I can make this solemn promise. Help your bonded partner. My people will help your world find balance.'

Tirhin regarded the two, a solemn expression upon his timeless face. He brushed a finger over the jewelled pendant he wore. His form wavered and rippled, vanishing from the grove.

Hikaru sighed, wondering if any of the events were actually real. Her gaze swept the rubble, until she found her knightly gauntlet resting upon the bank of the hot spring. Her sturdy shoes brushed against shards of crystal. The Fire Knight knelt, holding a fragment within the palm of her hand. _So it was real, all of it. What am I going to do now?_

Dropping the crystal piece Hikaru slowly made her way to where her glove lay, ignoring Eagle Vision for a moment. Slipping the glove back on, her armour materialized. A rustling of fabric sounded from behind her. Calling for her sword, Hikaru turned. Eagle was once again dressed in his cloak, his weapon sheathed upon his right arm.

He started to speak when the wind picked up, howling, stirring eddies of dust and rock within the clearing. Flashes of blue and green sped rapidly by. The Wind and Water Knights had arrived, looking for their missing friend. Eagle rushed towards Hikaru, gripping her upper arms firmly.

'Let me go!' Crimson light flashed within her focal crystal.

Eagle recognized that radiance from their previous battles. The Fire Knight was calling upon her magic. He couldn't allow her to do so. Something had occurred between the two of them the night he bonded their living souls together and he wished to find out what that was. Spinning her diminutive body, Eagle trapped her arms above her head, his free arm wrapping around her slender waist.

'I won't hurt you,' Eagle said softly. 'But you will have to come with me.'

Footsteps echoed within the passage. Eagle cursed under his breath. He didn't want any interruptions. 'I am sorry Hikaru, but this will hurt.'

Releasing her hands, a blast of energy erupted from the mechanism sheathing his right arm. A pain filled cry shattered the near silence of the clearing. Hikaru collapsed. Eagle caught her limp body, cradling her against his chest. From the shadowed depths of the tunnel, a figure emerged, blue hair gleaming under the sun's bright glow.

~O~

**A/N: sorry for the short length of the chapter, I have been trying to research dragon lore for the past few months and have hardly found any information, so I'll just make my own for this fiction.**


End file.
